


DMMD Stories [Requests Open]

by AlianSlithica (orphan_account)



Series: DMMD Fandom [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, Death Wish, Heavy Angst, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Im bad at making fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Sad Ending, Sometimes fluffy, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AlianSlithica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm honestly not sure how this is going to go but this is my most popular work on Wattpad and I thought to give it a try here. Enjoy. I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. REQUESTS SO FAR....

Hello. Since the holidays are coming up I thought this would be a good idea. Honestly any thing could be requested and I'll start writing it. Just ask I'd be willing to do almost anything. Just be warned the fluff chapters may be shorter than the Angsty ones or just sad ones.

REQUESTS SO FAR...  
•Clear [requested by insanitygreed] DONE!  
Woo! First one done I hope you like it! [December 9th]

•AobaxNoiz [requested by Ash] DONE!  
Aoba-sannnn Your OTP was a little difficult...but I did it. Without exactly killing off any [Squid Squad] characters! [December 29th]

•NoizxReader [requested by DMMdSLY_Loiz33]DONE!  
Yes! I actually enjoyed writing that. It was a nice change. I hope you like it! [December 23]

•ManaxRen [requested by DMMdSLY_Loiz33] DONE!  
I know I wasn't the best. I was distracted from writing the end. I may be a little rushed. Sorry. [Jan 1.]

•AobaxKoujaku [requested by Amour_sama]DONE!!  
This one didn't take as long as I expected the way the story was going but...only because of experiences it just made a better story.[January 2]

•MinkxReader [requested by Animecrazy_16]DONE!  
Sorry, I couldn't write anything serious like my other fics. It wasn't happening. So, this came in my mind and well...I just took it. [January 5th]

• AobaxClear [requested by CherryHsu] DONE.  
I don't know where this came from. Sorry...[January 6th]

•Koujaku x Ren [Requested by Ash]DONE.  
I'm done.Yes, yes I do realize how confusing it is. If you have any questions just ask about it and I'll answer them to the best of my ability. [jan. 11]

•Clear x Ren [Requested by Amour_sama???] DONE!  
To be honest...I love this story. It happened quick and smooth. It was NOT going to be like that but...wherever the story wanted to go...it went. [January 8th]

•Noiz x Koujaku [Requested by Cuppy-cake-dream]

•Aoba x Noiz [One shot /Random inspiration/] {Feb.1st?}

•Noiz x Clear [Requested by johnlock_shipper1580] DONE!!

Well...Good Luck.

• Koujaku x Noiz [Requested by Noizhaaze2] DONE!  
I have no idea where this came from. But enjoy! [February 28th?]

• Theo x Aoba [Req: I_Just_Want_To_Comment_And_Leave_Kudos] 

Oh and I'll write my own one shots if any. And the requests can be one shots or longer. It just depends on the idea and ship. Most likely it'll be a long chapter... Oh well.


	2. It was love [Clear x Noiz]

Background stuff: It's in high school. AU! So no robo Clear! Oh and Noiz won't be as heartless obviously.   
|Clear POV|   
I ran. I didn't even know why I like him! It hurts so much. I see him with other people. I can't even gain the courage to tell him. Why do I have to be in such a dilemma? I can't even look at him in the eye anymore. I'm too embarrassed. Once I realized I liked him...there was no going back. I don't even know if he swings that way! Ugh! Why must this be so hard!? I'm already insecure as it is!  
Suddenly I bump into someone and fall. I shut my eyes tight and waited for the impact. I'm being held. Oh no please...I can't deal with this. I slightly open my eyes. I'm met with some green eyes and I flinch.   
|Noiz Pov|   
I was looking for that stupid kid. He always runs away from me. I don't like it. I need to see what's up.   
Wait...do I care? Yes...I do. But, I feel something a little more than just caring. What is it?   
"Tch."  
I walk away from the group of girls fawning over me. I look for him. Why must he be so difficult? Anyway, I have been noticing him drifting off into his own world most of the time. It's like he has something on his mind. Sooner or later...I caught him running. He looks as if he was in pain. I felt something. Like...in my heart when I saw his face. I noted he wasn't looking where he was going and he bumped into me on accident. As reflexes happen, I grabbed him by the waist and stopped him from falling. I stared at him with his eyes shut as he was breathing hard since he was running.   
He slightly opened his eyes. I finally saw the pink eyes again. He always avoids looking at me. He used to but now it's like something was bothering him. He never looks at anyone in the eyes anymore. No one's noticed besides me I guess. He can hide things well...odd.   
I stared at him with a cold gaze I guess...he flinches.  
"....Clear-chan..."  
|Clear Pov|   
My eyes widen as I notice what is happening. I'm in his arms! I jump out and bow.   
"I'm sorry Noiz-san.."  
He stood up straight. I felt his stare. I try to get this conversation done and over with so I can lock myself in my room.   
"Kid, why are you red?"   
I flinch when I heard this. I think I turn even more red. Well...I already dug a hole. All I need is one last dig. I guess this is it.   
"It's...because...I..I..l-like you..."   
I didn't even bother to look up at his reaction. I stare at my black shoes for a moment and I crack. The butterflys are fluttering a little too much for me. I took a breath in. I took a step back. I knew he wouldn't feel the same way. I feel a wet substance running down my cheeks. After that step back...I turn around and start to run.   
|Noiz Pov|  
I heard those words. It hit me like a train. That is what I was feeling...love. I couldn't react. I was overjoyed but shocked at the same time. I just didn't know exactly how to go through this. I stared at the poor guy. He stared at his shoes. Kawaii... Suddenly, he took a step back. He didn't even look up. I saw tears running down his cheeks. He started to run. I extend a hand out to try to grab him but it's too late.  
"Clear-chan!"   
I ran to one place he once told me was his hideout. The school aquarium...that's the only place I could think of. When I got there I was surprised. Other times when I would check on him...he would at least be smiling or too focused drawing. This time he was sobbing. It made me feel so bad. He sobbed and sobbed. I could hear him trying to vent to the Jellyfish.   
"I-I-I-I-I"   
It was like he was a broken record. I couldn't move once again. Then he looked up to the entrance and saw me staring. I could feel the cold glare he gave me.   
"WHAT? Are you here to make FUN OF ME?!"   
I flinched. Then it was out of my control what happened.   
"...Clear-chan..."   
I walked near him slowly to show I mean no harm. He doesn't look at me. He stared at the Jellyfish. When I tried to touch him...he tried to slap me. As my reflexes were too good...I grabbed his wrist. He looked to me wide eyed. I pulled him to me. I held his hand up as I kissed him. He tried to get his gloved hand away but I pressed my lips onto his. He slowly stopped fighting and kissed back. As we pulled away I hug him.   
"Baka...You should have waited for me to say something. Don't come to your own conclusions, my little usagi."  
He grasped onto my shirt. It looked like he was blushing hard. I chuckle.   
"Noiz-san...I'm glad you like me too..."  
I kiss his forehead and he lightly punches me.   
"S-Stop..."   
"Usagi...You know you like it." I smile. Finally...I know what was wrong the whole time...it was Love.


	3. From the first time I met Sly Blue [ Noiz x Aoba/Sly Blue]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um..yeah I'm just going to combine the four chapters here..
> 
> [An: An Au where Toue was defeated but... Everyone disappeared after it. Only Ren the Allmate stayed. Oh! And he was fine but Tae died like about 2 months after. So he became more like Sly Blue due to not enough control on Ren's part. In like a few weeks. But,Noiz comes back because they /as in the whole squad except Mink because he's a boss and can get out of anything tbh./ were captured by ___. An odd backstory but It'll work.]
> 
> [Translations:  
> Bruder = Brother  
> Nein = No]

|Aoba Pov|  
As the world goes round..my heart beats faster. This experience has been nothing but incredible. What I can't say is when it began. From the beginning of my earliest memory. To right now. As I fight everyone cheers. Some go as far as to cheer for 'Life' the other player. I don't care though. I can see fear in their eyes as they cheer for their friend. 'Life' lets go down in history.  
"Are you ready to get destroyed?"  
I can see my reflection. I see my eyes shine with all its gold glory. I laugh. Let's give 'Life' a few swings. I don't hear anything from Ren. Oh well, he stopped talking a while ago.  
"Yeah like hell I would! Finally you will be beaten."  
I look down. My hair shadows my face and I have my eyes closed. I slowly raise and extend my right arm. I slowly raise my head as I open my eyes. I slowly laugh with its sound cascading around the alleyway. I can hear the shouts of the crowd. The music begins to fill my ears.  
"Oh hehehe We'll see about that, Life."  
The 'poor' guy. He'll get destroyed within 5 minutes if I give him time. The rather odd character tells us the rules. This excruciating wait made my adrenaline pump. I leaned on Ren as I waited for the first punch.  
"GAME START"  
The game has begun. I dodge anything that flew my way. The crowd no longer is the main noise I hear. The bass of the music is all I can faintly hear. I curl my fingers of the extended hand. The faint hologram of a brain appeared in my palm. I look into 'Life's mind. I see every single insecurity. I see what loves this person has. Then I look deeper as I take a hit. I feel it burn as a bust out into a fit of insane laughter.  
"I see your fear."  
My sight is hazed but I feel the hesitation radiating off of 'Life'.  
"You liar. Why did you disappear for 2 years? I know everyone is wanting to know!"  
I smile as I raise an eyebrow. An emphasis on the liar? Oh it's not like I'm an information broker.  
"Haven't you heard of 'mercy'?"  
Oh people these days. How they want to know everything about anything. It's useless to ask. I curl my fingers slightly more.  
"Y-You're not o-one to have that."  
"Oh really? Thanks for telling me I can destroy you."  
I clench my hand into a fist. The brain crushed and scattered it's pieces all around. I see Life fall to the ground. They start to lose control of themselves. I watch proud of my work. I feel a smirk making its way to my face.  
"How...did you?"  
I walk to Life. I crouch down to his ear level.  
"It's called Scrap."  
"I don't-"  
I use Scrap on him as I whisper in his ear.  
"You don't need to. Now go to sleep."  
"No! You c-"  
"You need it Life. Look at yourself. I think...you will die in your sleep. Don't you think?"  
He finally gives up as the crowd looks at us confused. I laugh. My methods changed. They know it all too well. As I step down Life passed out.  
"AND THE WINNER IS SLY BLUE. THE NEXT...."  
I walked pretty fast among the crowd. I hear fangirls fawning over me. I smile. But, I want to leave. I feel as if I'm being followed. I'll start Rhyme up if the person causes a fight. I just want to eat. I haven't eaten in a while. I see Ren still in his online form but I don't say anything.  
I look around and the streets look calm since most of the people are at the Rhyme game. This is nice. Suddenly I'm stopped by a familiar player. I think he is a player. He looks like a Rhyme player. All rough and stuff. I stare at him unamused. I don't want to really fight another person

I cross my arms in un-amusement. He looked at me slightly confused.  
"Aoba? What? I don't understand....What are you doing?"  
"Um...clearly you haven't been here in a few months."  
"Nevermind that....Come with me. I need to talk to you."  
I feel like I should trust the guy. I'm not sure why. I still don't exactly get why he is here.  
"....I guess it's important if you do know me by my real name."  
"You don't remember me? What happened over a time period where we were gone?"  
He pulled me. I followed with no question. He looked determined to get to the destination.  
I look up and stare at a place I haven't been in a while. I start to back away. My heartbeat rises and my eyes widen. I lose my footing and fall to the ground. I never reached it. He had caught me.  
"Woah. Are you okay?"  
I bow my head and let my hair shadow my face. I don't bother to answer. I get up but I feel him still at my side.  
"I'm not entering that wretched house."  
"But, what about Tae-san. I know she must be worried that you aren't coming home."  
"I don't care. I'm not going in that house."  
"Too bad. I'm making you come."  
He pulled me closer to the house.  
"No, Noiz stop!"  
He stopped and I cover my mouth quickly.  
"What? How did you know my name? And...Tae-san...is she dead or something?"  
I look to the opposite direction. He still pulled me along.  
"...So, that's your name..."  
I try to make his grip loosen. It's just...I'm too tired to do that. So I just stay close to him. He opened the door and in that instant...I'm overwhelmed with emotions. I feel a few tears run down my cheeks. I end up holding his arm with both of mine.  
I shake a bit. I end up yelling as we get in.  
"See? Nothing here! Let's go!"  
"What are you hiding?"  
I see him nearing the kitchen door.  
"S-S-Stop."  
I sound so powerless. He opened the door to reveal a sight I never forgot but, never wanted to see again. I sobbed but covered my mouth. I see the knifes all scattered. The pots and pans all strewn across the floor. The dried old blood was everywhere. I can't see the end to it. I hear the door silently closed. I feel him hug me. I sob into his chest and it feels as if I'm being lifted. I look to see where we were going.  
I'm flashed with the vivid remembrance of the fresh iron smell. I see the streak of the natural crimson paint across the stairs. I can feel the drag and the thump of each step. I flinch.  
We arrive at my room. A wave of realization comes over me. Now I know why I didn't want to step foot in this place. I don't even dare to look. I knew it would look worse than the kitchen. He took one look at the room. I guess the door was open. He stepped back.  
"Aoba...What happened?"  
I refuse to tell him. It's not his problem to worry about.  
"..."  
He walked out of the house. It took him long enough. He took me to a house not too far from that one we just left. He sat me on a couch that was there and sat next to me.  
"Aoba....Tell me what happened. I'm not understanding this."  
I look to my hands I have on my lap.  
"It's not...something you should know."  
I hear him sigh.  
"Look at me."  
I slightly look at him. My hair was covering my face.  
"Come on. Really look at me."  
I see emotion scattered across his face. I don't want to look at him though. He leaned closer to me. He took my chin and raised my head up to look at him. He wiped my tears away. I see him search for something in my eyes. I see the reflection and the normal yellow is half gone. I remove myself from his grip. I bring my knees to my chest. I rest my head on them and sigh shakily.

I close my eyes as I try to forget. It's no use. I'll tell him anyway. It's like I can trust him. Like...it won't be a problem. I have to do it. It seems like I may have forgotten a lot more than I think.  
"That. The kitchen. It was someone...trying the last resort to get me to play Rhyme. It was a deal made with someone. It...was to...get me in a state of mind where I would be more than glad to play the game. It didn't really work to the standards they had...."  
I hear him shift slightly. I don't bother to look. I don't want to be met with eyes of pity. I'd rather just...not see the reaction at all. I breathe in and continue on.  
"So, it was taken a step further. You could say how long it took and I wouldn't believe you. Even I wasn't paying attention to time. It was rather if I could escape. They weren't paying attention to time. They focused on how...to get me to be the Rhymer. I guess the Rhymer I once was."  
I sigh. I try to suppress the vivid memories. It didn't help at all. I still hear the screams and fights that happened that night. He suddenly spoke.  
"...Aoba..."  
I look at him from my shadowed face. I try to hide the fact...I'm scared and crying out of fear and sadness. He grabs my chin and lifts my head up to look at him.  
"Tch. Don't cry. It doesn't look good on you."  
I stare into his piercing green eyes. I blink and say nothing. I can't. I really don't think I can.  
He sighs.  
"You useless kid."  
He wipes the tears off of my face. He then brings me closer and just hugs me.  
"I don't completely understand but...I'm never leaving you out of my sight."  
I just nod. I burry my face in his chest. I breathe in his all too familiar aroma. I hug him. He petted my hair. I felt a small shock but didn't show it. I close my eyes slowly. I don't feel him moving anytime soon. My breathing stabilizes. It's like his embrace took all the bad memories away. He made me feel safe. I slowly fall into a sleep. It was the best sleep I've had in a long time.  
|Noiz Pov|  
I saw his face. The look that painted his face has the worst expression I've seen. It's like it was all to much for him. He never got the chance to face it. That is what I got from this.  
I hug him. I feel him calm down. This...This is what I never expected. He forgot all about us. He didn't even recognize me. I wonder for how long has he been playing Rhyme.  
In thought I unconsciously petted his hair. I hear his breathing stabilize. That's better. I felt him try to get closer to me. I slightly smile. I hug him tighter. I look at his face by sightly moving. I see him sleeping. I lean back and close my eyes. I hear him mutter something but, sleep over took me.

|Aoba Pov|   
As I slept my dreams were nice and peaceful. It was contrary to my usual blank space, no dream type thing. But, as I went deeper into sleep...it took a turn for the worst.  
I could hear the protests of a woman. A pink-haired older woman. I could almost picture her. I could almost pin point her name. At this point in time it doesn't matter. I forgot her voice. All I can hear are her screams of agony and pain. All I can see is pictures with crimson smeared all over the glass and frame. Then I can see the bloodied old woman. But, her features were hidden from the thick substance called blood. It poured out of her like a waterfall. No. I'm exaggerating. It oozed out and permanently stained the floor.   
I remember backing up and slipping on red liquid. I panicked and ran to my room. I still remember and feel the hopelessness that day brought me. I cry my eyes out. I don't exactly remember how I knew her but... She was important. I know it.   
I heard the pounding on the door. I knew what it was and I started to scream and plead for them to go.   
'No! No! Stop!'  
I curled up in a ball sobbing louder. I knew this was happening. I was so scared.   
'You can't do this!'  
I could hear the knocks as if it was happening now. The loud and heavy knocks. The way they yelled.   
'Leave me alone!'  
I could feel myself scream as I did in the dream as well.   
I feel someone distantly calling my name. It sounds worried. I can slightly feel someone shaking me. I didn't want to wake up. No, please leave me be! Wait...have I...grown weaker? I feel tears streaming down my face. I slowly come back to reality. I guess it was a little too slow. I felt lips crash into mine and my eyes flew wide open. Tears still flow from my eyes. In a panic I push him away. My voice sounds frantic and really tells me I've been crying a while.   
"W-What are y-you doing? Wh-Why did you even do that?!"   
I shelter my head and cover it with my hands as I curl up in the corner of the couch I slept on. I feel another wave of emotions hit me. I whisper loud enough for that Noiz guy to hear me I suppose.  
"Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't tou-"  
"Aoba! Get ahold of yourself."  
I stay silent. I stare at this dark blue couch. I sigh shakily. No, I can't. I can never do that. I was...  
"Never...in control before."  
I can hear him sigh and feel the couch shift. His voice considerably softened.  
"Aoba...What do you mean?"  
"I was never in control before."  
Slowly I feel memories flow back. Good or bad they still come back. It hurts but makes me somewhat happy. I do realize...I, Aoba wasnt ever in control.

"Shut up. You were. Remember when you told me you were going to teach me how to feel?!"  
I could hear the sadness in his voice. The desperate crys and pleads. The hope that I would remember. Though, I don't remember I could faintly point it out as something I did.  
"I don't exactly...Noiz, you don't understand. Aoba...is something invented. It hides the real me. The one person who wants to destroy. I must admit...it was fun acting. But, I was never real. I will never be real."  
I could almost tell that he was crying but it was difficult weather it was or not.  
"What you are saying is because your memory is compromised! You don't really understand. The one who wants to destroy is the fake one! You've got to believe me."  
As I start to speak...it sounds so monotone. So emotionless. It's gotten to me. I fully believe the truth.  
"How can I believe someone I've known only for a day or so?"  
"Aoba! Y-You've known me for longer than that...Please remember. Please."  
I laugh. This laughter is so hollow. The memories I have are nothing but the work of a human hacker. Or am I a machine? I wouldn't think so. None of these are true. I refuse to believe. Nothing I remember is real. You...  
"I don't know you."  
I get up from my position of weakness. Ah I feel normal. Better than before. What a time to be alive.   
"A-A-Aoba?"  
I sigh. Another useless being. Can I just...kill him. It won't hurt anyone...I think. But, if it does I don't care.  
"I'm not this Ow-ba guy. I'm Sly Blue."  
I look to this stupid person. His eyes widen as I looked up to him. The reactions I get are so memorable. It's quite a cute thing.  
"W-What..."  
I get up. I raise an eyebrow in question. He looked so shocked. I chuckle. The priceless face he made.  
"I don't know what I'm doing here. Care to explain?"  
He sifts uneasily under my stare. He starts to speak as if he lost all ground he had on me.   
"...I brought you here. You...weren't capable of...moving."  
I tilted my head in question. He didn't exactly seem believable. It was a little to hesitant. Even for my tastes.  
"You're a Rhymer aren't you?"  
He nods slowly. I can see fear in his eyes. He hides it so well...Just not from me. I extend my hand out. A faint brain appears. As I search his eyes he backs away. The greens really look good when they appear in fear.  
"D-D-Don't do it..."  
I smile wide as I search his mind. Suddenly, I am held down by someone familiar. My hands were held down and pressed to my sides. I try to get out of the grip. This strength. Is it?   
"Stop."   
My eyes widen as it was Ren. I thought he went mute. He's talking. No way!  
"R-Ren?!"  
"Shut up. Sorry, Noiz."  
He dragged me away as the blond was clueless to what was going to happen. What a sight. I smile as I think Ren will let me go. It quickly turns into a frown when I feel him not letting go.  
"R-Ren! Let me go! I need to DESTROY THIS GUY!"  
The world went black after that. That was the last I saw of this Noiz guy. I'm not glad. I'm mad about that.  
|Noiz Pov|   
"AOBA!"   
I awaken from my dream. It's been the same one the whole week. I sit up in the bed I'm still not used to. I sigh as I hear frantic knocking from the outside. I've learned to lock the door. Nightmares fill my dreams...as of this month. Last month was fine. Then I came here. Theo says its just being homesick. I don't tell him it's nightmares. I say it's just dreams. I don't say they are reoccurring. Just, a lot happens. He always pressures me to say something.   
As I wipe my face I feel tears. This...has only been the 2nd time I was able to go through most of the dream.  
"Tch"  
I really need to stop that. It's useless. I can't cry for someone who doesn't remember me. I haven't seen him since. I went to Germany. I hear Theo calling me. Stupid bruder. He never knows when to stop.  
"Yo! Bruder come out!"   
"Nein."  
"...Come on! We need to go to a meeting!"  
I sigh and I don't bother to wipe my tears off of my face. I walk to the door and slowly unlock it. I open the door slowly.   
"B-Bruder?"  
"Leave me alone."  
He stood there as I slammed the door on his face. I plop onto bed.   
"Aoba..."  
I sigh shakily and slowly drift back to sleep. This time it starts all the way from the beginning. The first time...I met Sly Blue...To the last time I met Aoba.


	4. Noiz X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Translations:  
> Liebe- love  
> Ich Liebe dich- I love you  
> Mein Gott- my god]

I have to play this stupid game. I sit next to Aoba and Mink. I have my arms crossed. Jeez. I really want to go home. I see Koujaku's annoying face push the pouch in front of my face. I look up to him unamused.   
"Come on (nammmmmeeee)"  
"What."  
"Pick something."  
I sigh as I look way and reach into the red pouch. I feel something metallic. I pick it out. I look at it. It was Noiz's Allmate.  
"Oh."  
I didn't expect that. Oh mein gott. I don't want to get stuck. What am I going to say? What am I going to do? I like him but, I can't just confess like that!  
"Oooooo~"  
I hear Clear. Clear knows. I told him. It was more when he begged to play Truth or Dare. I slowly turn red. Clear giggles a little. He grabs my wrist and then Noiz's. He pulled us to the small closet. I hear Koujaku say rather loudly.  
"Only seven minutes!~"   
I just get shoved in the closet. I don't think that was Clear. He would have been more careful. I bumped my head on the wall.   
"Ow..."   
I hear rustling. I don't want to see him. I just want to make a disappearance. I back up and I bumped into another wall. I sigh. I hear my heart thumping in my ears. I feel like my face is as red as a tomato. I don't like this small spaced closet.  
"Tch (Name)"  
I can see a faint shadow as I looked up. I'm glad he can't see my face. I touch my head again. I feel some type of liquid. I look at it. Oh gott. I got hurt.   
"Y-Yes?"  
He came slightly closer. I feel a little uncomfortable. I try to back up but I'm already at the wall.  
"It sounded like you hit your head pretty hard. Are you okay?"  
I think for a little bit. Should I tell him? No. I shouldn't worry him.   
"I-I'm F-Fine?"  
I didn't really sound convincing. I hear him sigh.   
"Tch. Liar."  
I look down. Great now I made him mad. I feel him tilt my head to look at him. He takes out a handkerchief and dabs it on my forehead. I wince. It hurt. I'm so clumsy.   
"Stop moving."  
"I can't. It hurts."  
"Well you shouldn't have hurt yourself."  
"It's not my fault. It's not like I can see."  
I can hear him laugh. I realize I'm clutching the Allmate for dear life. I don't say anything. But, his laugh was adorable...  
"Can't see?"  
"That's what I said."  
I feel him grab both of my wrists. I feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach. He raised my wrists and pinned them against the wall. I wriggle around trying to get out of his grip. He is far too strong. I clutch the Allmate tighter. The next thing I know I can hear Noiz whisper in my ear.  
"Could you say...You're blind as a bat?"  
I scoff. In reality I'm kinda scared for what will happen. He is known as a tease. I don't want him to just be playing with my heartstrings.   
"You sure about that...liebe?"   
I say silent for a second.   
"Y-Y-Yeah."  
He makes me so nervous. I can't believe this. I just want this to end so I can just stay in my room for eternity. He just called me Love!  
"You're so wrong."  
I feel him inch closer. I stiffen. I feel his warm breath near my face. I don't dare to say anything. I'm way too nervous. I don't know what he'll say. What if he bursts out laughing at my reaction. He then suddenly kissed me. My eyes widen. I slowly melt into the kiss. As we parted he leaned his head on my shoulder. He sighs slightly.   
"I-Ich..."  
He said it so softly I almost didn't catch it. He starts again as his grip loosens on my wrists. Instead he hugs me. I can hear his heart beat as he is taller than me. It was so loud and fast. He comes close to my ear again.   
"Ich..l-liebe d-dich..."  
I smile widely. I slowly hug him back. For all the years I've been knowing him I was too scared to say anything. I thought he just found love elsewhere.   
"I-I love you too..."   
I suddenly hear Awes come from outside the closet. I blush so much it's not even funny. Noiz brings me close to him as he wrapped his hand around mine.   
"You're now mine, Liebe."   
He brings my hand to his lips and gently kisses it.   
"Don't forget that."   
"I won't...you Bunny!"  
"I'm not a Bunny!"   
He was about to kiss me to shut me up but the blinding light came into the small room. I see Clear all happy and jumping around as Ren tried to calm him down. I laugh. I go try to calm Clear myself as a toss the Allmate back to Noiz. This is going to be fun.   
"Hey, Renny-boy! Let me deal with this."


	5. Reimagined AobaxKoujaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another AU. I'm sorry this has a lot of complex words like Nihilistic Solipsism. But, to be honest at some point I did think like that. That's why I produced such wording that put it into the actual mind of one. It's like a depression but worse [in my opinion since I did experience both] But, it wasn't for long thankfully. So explanation on the end basically Aoba has some memories of the bad ends. Mind you he doesn't experience them in this AU.

I closed my eyes while looking out into the buildings. I stare outside at the sea of houses I've always known. I go to pick up my dog Ren. I hug him tightly as I think of everything that has happened. I was to enroll in Boarding School in England. I sigh as I turn away and head in my room. I close my glass door. Grandmother...wants me to go all of a sudden. It's not like I did anything wrong. I think. I doesn't help that I don't exactly remember. 

I collapse on my freshly made bed as I stare at the plain walls with my dog right next to me. I look to my side. I see a photo frame. It has a picture of all my friends. I look to the wall above me and cover my eyes with my hand. I can't do this. I didn't want to. There's no way. 

I can feel a sob rising. I let it fill the emptiness of the room. I let it wrap around my hollow and dark heart. I feel myself getting more and more depressed about this situation. Grandmother wants me to stay there until I get my Master's degree. That's years and years of school up to me to spend alone. I won't see any of my friends grandmother says. She says its a distraction. I don't believe her.

They were one of the only things keeping me sane and going. They supported me without even knowing when my parents never came back. They stayed with me the whole way. I can't believe this. 

I feel warm tears roll down my face. This is horrible. I grab my pink headphones and blast music into my ears. I need to shut the world out. I haven't told them. Nor do I plan to. I'll just leave. Maybe I won't even set foot in the airport. Yeah, that sounds good. No airport. No school. No friends. No point. 

This is proving itself that...nothing is easy to do. As I heard my favorite songs, nothing calmed me. Nothing spoke to me. I need to...I need to stay. I need to. I can't tell them I'm leaving.

I curl up into a ball. I cry, for I'm powerless in this hopeless situation you can call a debacle. My dog tried to get my attention but I ignore its pleas. I open my eyes slowly to have them be met with a dark room. It's stupidly crazy to cry for hours. But, I did it. I blink a bit. 

I start to think of all the good things that happened with them. I remember...after I met them...it took them and me a while but...I did it. I didn't know I could. Interacting was a good thing I guess. 

The memories bring on the tears. I can't believe all this reminiscence can cause such a triggering action of blissful chaotic sorrow. 

Then I think of red sparrow. Such a nice nickname for my long time friend. I remember when the discord slowly entered my life. It was perfectly fine for a while. Then the piles and piles kept on rising. I couldn't manage to solve them without someone seeing my distress written on my face. So I pushed away the clueless petite sparrow.

I can hear the screams I produced into the abyss of loneliness. That was where I hide. My screams are my dreams. My smiles are such a fluke I'm surprised no one caught me in the act. 

At...some point of the short lifetime I was given as nothing but a joke...I didn't know a thing of what I was doing. All I could feel was control...I think.

Mediocrity. control. Mediocrity. control. love. Heartlessness. amour. Emptiness. sanity. Psychopathy. empathy. Cruelty. bliss. Insanity. control

Control  
ContrOL  
CoNTrOL  
COnTRol  
CONTROL

I am the holder of control. It is false control that no one can actually see through. I can see it though. I can tell where the lines get a little rough and I will know...I'm fading as a person. 

"This...is true...Nihilistic Solipsism."

It doesn't matter. It will never matter. It won't matter. I'm just...proved to be not mattered if I just don't exist. 

I feel myself be shaken to a world that could be fraud or false in so many ways possible. I don't bother to open my eyes. 

"Leave me to die."

I say these words with little emotion. I didn't care anymore. It was no use hiding it now to whomever it was shaking me from such a thought process of pure madness.

"A-Aoba...Aoba........Please say something."

I stiffen as I hear the beautiful voice of the sweet sparrow. This isn't who I expected. I expected my hot-headed grandmother getting me up to leave. If I did sleep a week straight at least. 

"S-Sp-Sparr-ow...leave m-me b-b-be."

I internally laugh at the meek and weak way I said those words. It was a surprise to me I could even muster to speak to the beautiful sparrow. After such humiliation and a horrible reveal to the one I love? My mind ceases to amaze me. 

"Aoba...What's wrong?"

I stay silent. No more clues for the immaculate Crimson Sparrow. I breath steadily and calmly to mock sleep. The Sparrow unfortunately is smarter than that. 

"AOBA."

I flinch and slightly open my eyes devoid of any emotion. I'm met with the un-flawed cerise eyes of the Sparrow. They are filled with guilt and worry. Worry is not a problem but guilt? Well...worry is a problem too. 

"Please...what is wrong? Look at yourself. I thought you promised."

I'm slowly brought up from my previous position and brought into a hug. I look over Sparrow's shoulder and look at the fresh scarification I caused on my arm. I would hug him but had no intention to do with the dull emotions that I still have. He doesn't deserve to be treated this way. So I push him away with what little vehemence I have left. I turn away to look at the pale blue wall. I slowly close my eyes. 

"Leave. Don't fret about me. Go find someone to love."

I say this with emotion fleeing yet threatening to come back. I feel tears trying to find their way down my cheeks. I won't let emotions get to me. Push them. Put up a grin. Make him believe I'm fine. I slowly turn to look at the Sparrow I could never love. His aura makes me fearful for what comes next. OH THE LIES. 

"What...did...you SAY?!"

I look at him with a false determination and smile across my face. I feel odd when doing such thing. But, it must be done. 

"You silly guy. I told you to go. Find someone to love. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm going away."

I feel a slight sting on my cheek as it became apparent that he slapped me with all his force. I start to laugh lightly as I feel the sting grow. The feeling is pure adrenaline. I look down at my bed and my hair shadows my face. I smile like a maniac. 

"What...did you do to yourself."

I shrug but suddenly can't laugh as lips crashed into mine. I struggle as my hands were held. I couldn't push the clever Sparrow away. He eventually separated from me. 

"Sparrow!? Please...leave...find someone. Just not me I'm not worthy."

This sounds odd in monotone. It came from what little heart I had. My hands were still held by the sparrow. 

"I love you." 

I realize...that this...this exact moment in time is why...this is pure Nihilistic Solipsism. I struggle against his grip. I feel the tears running down my face.

"But, you shouldn't. You should love...someone who can actually give you love!"

He sighs and kissed my forehead as he did my world began to fade out. I couldn't see anymore. 

This world...I was covered in blood as I embrace a blond. 

"Hehehehehahahehehehe"

He really enjoyed the pain only he felt. How a situation is dire but it seems so casual. The world fades to...red?

"Ready for some cake?"

I flinch. I open my eyes to be met by a different blond. This wasn't reality but only the places my mind or someone else puts me in. But, I'm being choked instead of fed.

"Aoba-san...why? Why...am I sad?"

I can't see. I can't exactly feel. What is happening??? Suddenly I feel a sting around my neck. Then I realize my head has been ripped off.. 

No words were spoken. I felt pain for a long time. It was dark and I couldn't see. When I breathed it was hard to even muster the pain. I then suddenly feel as if I fell for the longest time ever. 

That was until the beeping. The loud loud beeping. I opened my eyes to see Sparrow sitting in a chair next to the unfamiliar bed. I look to my arms. They are bandaged. Sparrow...he looked so distressed. Then the beep grew into one as I feel myself not in my body. As if I floated above it all. I see Sparrow waking up. His porcelain skin was now being tarnished by the salty tears.

"AOBA!" 

So much for going to the airport. I killed myself...I didn't have control. I never did. Such a debacle in a world that was reimagined.


	6. Clear x Aoba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you don't understand what is happening...it's a AU! And clear is no robot. If you don't understand let me tell you of a woman I once knew.
> 
> I've met a woman a few years ago while camping with 'my' Boy Scout troop. I forgot the numbers so I can't tell you. She is with her kid and was/I think still running/hiding from her ex-husband or the child's father. The government {at least in America} gives her money to move from place to place. The ex-husband wants to take the child away. Even though she has full custody. He will look everywhere for her and the child. The government can't put him in jail since he had done nothing wrong. He does threaten to kill the mom. But, still since he moves around a lot it's difficult to even know if he did anything and proof of the threats can't be found. So, she has to move every so often. But, the longest she's been somewhere is a couple years before she's found. So, I tribute this story to her and the child. May they be safe.]

I sit on the roof thinking of him. I feel the breeze in my hair. I close my eyes. Another one going. One left for his tribe. One left to Germany. One left...for family.

It's sad how...once you know someone you think it'll last forever. I was so stupid.  
One after another and another. I didn't think...I'd be the one to leave. 

Grandfather...always knew of places to hide from father. He died...I assumed I'd be fine if I didn't say anything. Most of the group was gone by then...I assumed I'd be fine if I stayed undercover. It was finally calm. It seemed like father gave up looking for me. I didn't tell anyone in the fear of them knowing father. 

I didn't want to leave. I wanted nothing more but to stay. I wouldn't care...I wouldn't care if...father...got me again. As long as I have him. I would have been fine. I'd just lie and say I've been really clumsy. It would have worked. 

Then I would tell him that I loved him. That...I wanted him to be mine. I wanted to. But, grandfather always told me..'Never fall in love. Never trust anyone. Never take off your mask.' I never did take off my Mask. But, I couldn't follow the first two. I was too distracted. I think grandfather wanted it to be this way. That's why he didn't say anything.

Why was he so nicely cruel? The best intentions go bad with time. I hug the jellyfish I was given by all my friends. We gave a gift to each other from each other. One, got a pink bird. One, got a green-blue bunny. One, got a red bird. He...got a dark blue dog. Such an odd choice.

I close my eyes. I'm glad no one can see me. My expression or my tears that roll down my cheeks. I stiffen as I hear the roof's door close. It's metallic shout echoed in my ears. I turn around slowly to be met with...him. I put on a show for him. Now, I realize this is why I'm sad. I don't want to leave him alone. I don't think it'd be the best option for him.

"Hey Clear!"

I want to hug him. I want to cry my heart out to him. I want to tell him. But, I can't. I can't. There's no way I can. Grandfather always used to warn me. Why didn't he warn me when I needed it?

"H-Hey Aoba-san!"

I see his beautiful smile. The smile I can never forget. But, I know I will. Once I leave...it's going to be like all times. They won't care. They won't notice. It's nothing...to them. 

"What are you doing out here? It's pretty cold."

Ah, weather you save me from explaining my stutter. I see him near me and sit down next to me. I look up not wanting to meet his gaze that I can get lost in.

"What? I never noticed?"

He laughs, I hear it and it brings pain to my heart. I look down. What a mistake. A red flag goes up in his mind. 

"Clear? Are you ok?"

I look slowly to him. I can see the worry imprinted on his face. I blink and breathe in slowly. I nod. 

"Yeah...Yeah I'm fine."

He sighs and got a little closer to me. I slightly turn red but luckily he can't see it. He leans on my shoulder. I look down at him. Such a beautiful sight. I see him stare out into the city he calls home. 

"You're acting like the times when you first got here." 

I pretend to laugh. But, underneath the mask I'm frowning and dying on the inside. I blink slowly. But, it's not enough to stop the tears as one escapes.

"Really? Like what? I've always have been the same to me."

In reality I know exactly what he is talking about. It's not that hard to see if you really paid close attention. It's a shame he was paying attention. 

"Well...for starters you just feel sad. There is also your posture it's more uptight and really guarded. The tone of your voice is a lot more monotone. But, right now you never freaked out about me laying on you."

He caught me red handed. He did the searching for himself. I didn't think he actually payed any attention to me whatsoever. This guy is smarter than he lets off.

"Hehe Really? Wow I never knew you paid attention."

He sighs and pokes the jellyfish I'm hugging. I look to it then back at him.

"Y-You miss them don't you?"

I nod softly. I turn to look at the left side of the roof. It's all chained and gated. No suicide attempts. What a fun group it was...

"All the time. Don't you?"

I can see him at the corner of my eye look down at the concrete below. It was a sad look. A reminder of what his twin brother did. For him, he told Aoba-san. I remember that day like yesterday. So, he probably remembers it like...it happened today.

"A lot. I'm glad you and your grandfather are staying...I don't know what I'd do without you."

I freeze for a moment. I stare wide-eyed at the sky that grows only bluer as the day begins to be at its peak. I forgot, I forgot I didn't tell him anything. It pains me though. It pains me so much. I choke back a sob as I grasp the jellyfish tightly. 

".........yeah......."

I can see him get up as I now stare in front of me. I see him sit in front of me. I try to back away but he grabs my sleeve and I stay put. 

"Why were you about to cry? Tell me, what are you hiding from me?"

He looked so worried for me. I can't look at him for long. So, I pull my knees to my chest and hug the jellyfish. 

"...Grandfather...died...not too long ago....."

I opened my mouth tempted to tell my story. But, I don't think that'd be wise. Since, I'm crying silently under the mask.

"C-Clear...Why didn't you tell me..."

I close my eyes. No, don't even...Stop. I don't want to hear it. I feel myself shake trying to hold in my sobs. 

"Aoba..."

I started firmly. This soon quickly fades as I think about this situation as a whole. My grip on the jellyfish is alarmingly strong. I can almost feel it burst at the seams.

"...I don't say things because...they don't matter."

I hear a surprised gasp come from Aoba. I stuff my face into the jellyfish not wanting to talk anymore. 

"Clear?! Why would you say that? It does matter!"

I don't bother to look up from my place. It feels comfortable. I don't bother to speak. There's no point.

"...Clear...Come on let's go to your home. I'll make you something to eat okay?"

I look up right away. I let go of the jellyfish. I shake my hands in a disapproving manner. 

"NO! Ahem...I mean...no...please."

I see him get slightly closer I get up quickly and back away. He advanced on me. I see worry written on his face. Then, I remember...

'Clear...if you are not happy again...I will take off your mask. I need to see you smile for proof if you say your happy.'

'What? I promise Aoba! I won't be sad. Just don't take off my maaassskkkk!"

'No, promises.'

'Awwww. Okayyyy'

As I reach the fence in place for safety I panic. I slide down the fence and cover my head with my hands. 

"Clear...don't you remember that promise. I at least expected you can...TRUST ME. NOT JUST HIDE THIS."

I flinch. Hearing those words, it hurt. I didn't expect them to hurt this bad. My voice is so soft and about to break compared to his. 

"A-Aoba...I'm not one to...ask for help. I'm the one helping. It doesn't m-m-matter because no one notices and its been that way for a while."

I see him walk around this now seemingly small roof. I don't know what to do. I don't know what he'll do. 

"Clear...that's...not healthy. Don't you know what you could happen if you bottle it up?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

I heard my voice compared to his. Now, I realize...the differences are really apparent.

"You don't have to! YOU'VE NEVER EXPERIENCED IT! YOU DONT UNDERSTAND...it's nothing...you've EVER FELT!"

I see him step back, not expecting me to yell. I feel tears that I tried to hold back fall. His face is genuinely confused.

"I didn't-"

"Didn't think what? That I WAS OKAY?! Aoba...I'm never "okay". Okay is a myth to ME." 

I flinches as I stand up when I said that. Anger filling up my voice as stress also comes into place. I think...this will be enough for me to push him way. I hope so, this may be the only way he'll hate me. It's got to work. 

"Clear..."

"Clear what? Clear for crying out loud isn't my name! I don't even know my name."

As I continue on he doesn't dare to interrupt. I feel laughter come into my system. 

"You know what? I'll never know my real name. Why? Because my grandfather is DEAD. Hm? 'oh I'm sorry clear!'. Shut up. That won't do anything."

He looks shocked. I guess I can be harsh if I put my head to it. He doesn't move, I think he's shocked stuck. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. 

"Yeah! See this mask here? I HAVE TO PUT IT ON EVERY DAY. You know what that reminds me of everyday?"

I can hear his faint answer. 

"W-what?"

"My life. I have to RUN from my father! You know what that means? I've been to places you haven't heard of. Just to HIDE from my father. No he's not in jail. No he CANT go to jail. There is just NO way. AND LOOK!"

I whip off my mask and it hits the small wall of the roof. I can see it crack. 

"I HAVE TO HIDE CONSTANTLY. THIS FACE, HAUNTS ME. IT IS THE END OF ME. LOOK AROUND YOU AOBA. THIS WORLD IS NOT SUGAR AND SPICE. ITS A GAME PEOPLE HAVE TO PLAY. SOME HAVE MORE LUCK THAN OTHERS. YOU KNOW WHAT. This...game will never stop. You will keep on playing. And, no person can stop...unless they kill their entire existence."

I extend my hands and look around as he stares at my face. I can feel that my tears are still there. 

"...Aoba...I CAN kill my entire existence. You can't. I will stop playing this game."

I see him run to me. I step out of the way and he is met with a fence. 

"Don't! I don't want you to be like my-"

"Brother? Oh no, he never stopped playing. Your whole family is alive." 

I can see his mental state is getting worse. Oh...I'm so sorry. 

"Clear! Please! Don't do it!"

"Who said I was really going to stop? I can't exactly with that father around. You really need to listen."

I see his eyes widen as he steps back. 

"Please, Clear...stop this nonsense. ITS APRIL FOOLS. THIS HAS GONE TO FAR."

"I'm sorry. I don't participate in that fiasco."

I see his face fill with tears. I close my eyes and look the other way.

"I need you! I'll hide you from your father. I'll do anything."

I think of something I didn't consider a minute ago. Can I just blame it on that and leave. I hope so...but in case I can't...

"FATHER OH FATHER ITS CLEAR ON THE ROOF TOPS LIKE ALWAYS."

"...clear...what are you doing..."

"Making you see reality. Hopefully he won't come to actually take me away. Hopefully, you won't see me when I leave."

He grabs me. I feel him push me out of the way. I was directly in front of the door.

"Too late clear..."

I'm still facing him now my expression has changed. 

"What do you mean Aoba?"

I hear the metallic door shut once again.

"That."

I feel arms grab my shoulders. I freeze as my eyes widen.

"I'm...so...so...sorry Aoba."

I feel tears streaming down my face as I reach around my back. I'm always prepared.

"Clear...what are you talking about?"

I see the worry on his face. I feel the handle of the knife. Wrists or Neck? It's got to be quick...Neck. I fall to the ground, still griping the handle for the knife.

"Hey, robot ready for a piggy back ride?"

"No, I'm not father."

Aoba is stuck looking at the scene unfold. 

"Aoba....now...I can stop playing the game. I need you to take the jellyfish and run. Transfer schools...anything but, don't come back."

I stand up swiftly and stab my father's neck. Then I slit the veins located on the neck. I see him fall to the ground. Finally, lifeless like he should be. I feel blood stain my clothes. 

"AOBA LEAVE. NOW. I NEED YOU TO LEAVE." 

"Clear...but I..."

I look to the ground where blood is reaching my boots. I step back. I look to my bloodied glove. I take them off. I drop the knife in the blood. I start walking to the jellyfish and I gently pick it up.

"Aoba...let's go home."

"Promise."

"For sure!"

I give him the jellyfish and lead him to the elevator not the stairs. I push the button as it opens I let him go first. I don't enter. I step back as the doors close...he doesn't let it happen. 

"Clear...I don't want you-" 

I kiss him on the lips suddenly and push him in the elevator. I press the first floor button.

"I love you. Goodbye..."

I can see the shock in his face. Once the doors close I can hear banging on it. I can hear his muffled screams as I slowly go back to the roof outside. His pleads don't stop me. I look at the sight in front of me. I pick up the knife. I bring the knife to my neck. I feel the world slowly fall as the metallic doors screech and I hear all our friends including Aoba yell me to stop. I open my eyes and smile to them as I slit my neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supposedly this is a really sad chapter. I'm sorry if it made you feel the feels.


	7. Thunk Clear x Noiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's different. Yeah...That's it.

Let's just pretend that they are about the same hight. Plus, it's another school AU!  
____________  
Step One: Prepare a small love letter. It doesn't matter too much but, make it appealing to the eye and reader of choice. DONT FORGET TO PICK A PLACE TO MEET. If you really don't want to say who it's from...do it. I think it adds some spice.

Nervous hands hold the card that will determine his fate. The slight shake to them doesn't go unnoticed. A sigh of a mental reset is released into the air. The card to one's eye may seem too simple. To the man it was perfect in every way. As he imagined the reaction of the one to receive this most likely one-sided love a frown made its way to his face. His shake stopped now with a dampened mood. The card fell from his hand. Little did he know of a certain someone behind him, watching as he ran away trying to forget he even thought of love. 

This certain someone didn't call out to him. This certain someone was too busy trying to get these people to stop talking. Once the certain someone did, this someone picked up the card that determined his fate. To the certain someone this card looked adorable and pretty in every way possible. 

A slight smile ran across this certain someone's face. This someone opened the card and was met with something that wasn't expected. A declaration of love. The card said nothing of the recipient. This someone clutched the card with anger and fear. 'Who was this to? Who does he love? Why now, why when I was...' This someone ran to the place where it said to meet. Oh how this someone hoped that there wasn't a backup plan.

Step two: Wait for the reader of choice to come to the meeting place. This will be important. BE PREPARED FOR REJECTION. Other than that you should be fine. This will be the hard part though...so please be careful...

He ran for his heartache fueled his run. The panic that made his chest hurt and the mental pain of this rejection. Even if one wasn't given...the mind is a horrible thing. He could mistake it as the real thing. The wind of him running made his hair flow in the wind and his jacket seem to be a cape. That's what it seemed like to on goers. They spectated with such eyes that could burn a hole where they stared for too long. He couldn't feel it though...the thought of this 'one-sided love' hurt him way too much for him to notice. The loud bangs of his steps on the metal stairs made it known some person was going to the roof. An unconscious move for him but, for that someone...it gave them more anger and fear.

\-----Pov Change-----

The tears of this pain won't stop falling. They blur my sense of this world. I ran as fast as my legs would take me. I hear people chattering but it all is muffled by my inner mind telling me...' You're not good enough for him. He's never going to love you. Stop dreaming! ' I guess it's right. That's all it'll ever be. I'm not a match for him. He may just hate me...if he finds that card. 

I shook my head as I ran faster. Somehow I could and I didn't question it. I clench my fists and I find myself striking my feet against the metal stairs that lead to the roof. I push it open roughly. I feel rain beating down on me softly. I let it soak my hair and clothes. 

I needed a cool down. Stepping forward, I fall to my knees in slight relief as I look up at the sky. I feel the wind pick up my now wet hair. I smile slightly but, as soon as it came...it left. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I put my hands on the roof and look to the roof. This can't be...I'm so stupid. I'm stuck...there's no way out.

If he found that letter...my fate is sealed. I'm...

\----Pov Change----

The letter in my hand surprisingly stayed intact as I ran. I needed to get there...I need to find him. I ran faster as I neared the roof stairs. I heard the loud banging of someone running up the stairs. My heart beats fast as I ran up these stairs. The anticipation builded. I heard the door shut as I was half way to the roof.Am I...late? 

I shook my head as I refused to believe that. I can't, I will not! I felt my hand with the card shake. I looked to it with wide eyes. I'm nervous...that can't be. I look to the rather large heavy door of the rooftop. I press my hand harshly against it and pushed it open. I take a deep breath in and I opened my eyes that I didn't realize I closed. 

Rain, I'm met with rain. The rain was harsh and I couldn't really see the roof well. I dropped the card and I spoke. My voice...it cracked, it held pain, I could feel a sob wanting to erupt from my mouth. 

"C-Clear?"

All I heard was the drops of rain crashing down on the roof. I run a shaky hand through my hair and look around in a panic. I'm too scared to walk anywhere. I stay at the door. I don't know what to do. I can't call out to him. I have no energy. This can't be happening. I don't believe this. He can no longer be mine.

\------Pov Change-----

The two men were oblivious to each others presence. They stayed in their place frozen with fear. One for rejection and one for being late. They didn't know that their feelings could be mutual. A love that everyone already thought was going on. Together and talking for the most part was their life. Only they didn't believe the spell they put on each other. Fate was such a trickster. The men wouldn't dare to look at each other in the eye if this day were left like this. So, could you be nice fate? I'm afraid we have to wait. 

Step three:...this is for...a person that was a no show. Get back up and carry yourself highly. Don't let it get to you. Don't let it show. Begin life as normal once again...the best of luck...

The man that had a yellow scarf wrapped around him stood up. His eyes glazed over with pain as the rain washed away any sign of him crying. He slowly started to walk to the door he ran in from. With a heavy heart he paid no mind to anything that was going on. He bumped into a man who had looked like misery was his middle name. This man with misery radiating from him started to worry for the yellow scarfed man. 

\----Pov Change---

I see a Clear that looked beyond the point of sadness. I see his eyes glazed over and it seemed to be living another life elsewhere. I grasp his shoulders gently and shake him to the real world. Who broke Clear?! 

"Clear? Clear?!"

My shouts reached a person that wasn't home. They screamed into the abyss of Clear. His expression was blank and it didn't settle fine with me. I hugged him gently and hoped he'd wake up from this sleep of his. Indeed it did for he awakened with surprise written on his pained eyes. I feel that worry of mine showing clearly in my face. I see his hurt eyes look so conflicted. I'm not sure how to feel about it. 

"....Noizu-san?"

His voice was barely above a whisper but to me I heard it loud and clear. He stared at me with wide eyes that looked ready to cry. I put my forehead on his. I stared into the dull pink eyes of his. Why won't you shine? He seemed to be searching for something. I pulled away and cupped his cheeks to make him look directly to me. 

 

"Clear...Who hurt you?"

He pulled away from my grasp almost stepping back into the rain. I look at him now with equally confused eyes. He doesn't move as I can see emotions flashing across his face. His hand raises and an index finger points to me. I feel myself stagger back slightly as I felt my heart jump. I feel the stairs at my heel as I begin to lose balance. 

"M-Me?"

I said it so weakly it almost made me laugh. I see him look to the card that had fallen from my hand and his face reddens. I couldn't tell if it was from anger but, it wasn't good. 

"You Idiot!"

As soon as I heard those words...I was pushed down the metallic stairs. I try to grasp at anything I could but only air's hands met mine. My eyes widen as I feel the wind of my fall. I see slowly that my life flashes across like a slideshow. This can't be it. I faintly hear Clear screaming my name and I feel someone wrap their hands around me. Oh no...he followed me. Panic overdrive enveloped me as this fall seemed to be in slow motion. 

*ThUnK*

That was the last I heard.


	8. I'll Wake Up Koujaku x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't make fluff. That's that.

The cold wrapped around me like no other. I did it. I finally ran away from home. Now, I'm all alone. I didn't bring any of my belongings besides my Coil . I only had a little bit of money because of my flight here. I also thought it would be a good idea to get a Coil.I look around at the city that I've barely known for a few hours. The day was turning darker and I had no place of stay. Since I shipped my Coil to my previous home it wasn't set up for this new city. I've made a grave mistake. I didn't know what to do. I could get in a drive-by [Which to my luck I have seen happen in front of my eyes]. I could run into Rhymers or people who participate in Rib. Anything could have happened and I mean anything. Instead it was me passing out due to exhaustion and from the freezing cold. I was in a random alleyway and I knew it was some Rib territory. I slid down a wall and across from the dark alleyway was a gang tag. The brightest colour I saw was red. I didn't bother reading it. I was way too tired and a little jet lagged from the trip here. I knew it wasn't the smartest idea to sleep here but, it was my only choice.

Waking up in a bed that isn't where you slept is scary enough... I woke up because the sun was shining on my face. I did feel that I was oddly comfortable in this place. Once I opened my eyes I could see a bunch of guys looking at me. Well, one had a gas mask on, one was very nature type, one looked as young as me maybe even younger, one looked like he didn't know what to do with a human body, one had bright blue hair, one had a tattooed teardrop, and one had a red bird on his shoulder. I blink and try to figure out if this was a dream or not. My eyes widen once I realize this was all real. I scoot back until I hit the headboard and made myself as small as I could. This couldn't be good. I knew it couldn't. Why couldn't I stay awake!? I feel tears escaping my eyes and rolling down my hand that covered my face. I couldn't help but show weakness. A bored voice started to speak. 

"Tch, I told you guys. Now you made her cry." 

A sudden deeper voice spoke and I heard footsteps. 

"I don't have time for this shit. I'm leaving. Come on tori."

Then a decent regular voice spoke. 

"Hey, are you okay?"

I feel a hand on my head and I look up at the man with a red bird. I realize now it's an Allmate. His smile seemed so genuine but, I could tell from his eyes that he was worried. I nod slightly and I heard a commotion happening beyond my line of sight. 

"We'll be back hippo! Ren has therapy, Clear decided he wanted to play hide and seek, plus Noiz is restless for a game of rhyme!" 

"I've got to check on Dry Juice. Sorry Koujaku!"

Then, I was left with this man in red. I was all alone and I didn't know what to do. I look around and try to avoid looking at him. I mutter these next words just loud enough to hear me. 

"Are you going to hurt me?"

His eyes widen and he removed his hand from my head. He looks at me now with a frown on his face. I sigh, this reminds me too much of home. Kidnapped....Again. I let my hair cover my face and I try not to look at him anymore. Make little to no eye contact!

"No, what makes you think that? Do you want to start with introductions? I've never seen you around."

I stiffen at his comment. He knows I'm not from here?! There's a lot of people on this island. I wanted to just fade into any crowd. I didn't want to get noticed on my first night here. I guess it can't be helped. I've got to do something. Prove that it was worth escaping that mess. 

"I'm....[Name]."

I look up at him and his smile appears once more on his face. I smile back. I think I can trust him. Wait, no don't do that mind. Don't trick me again. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Koujaku."

_______Time Skip [Brought to you by.....Mayu and Harada! ]________

I got settled in a house not too far from Koujaku's and got a job at heibon. This only took a few weeks of knowing each other. I call them the Squad. They seem so inseparable and happy among each other. I would have liked friends like this. I'm glad I moved. Now for a tiny little problem. I've kinda fallen for Koujaku. Another problem. He has a fanbase so big I'm not sure I have a chance. Only because they'd kill me if I confessed to Koujaku. I'm not sure what to do. I'm shaken out of my thoughts once I collided with a girl who was taller than me. It must have been heels. I bow slightly and say sorry but then I'm pushed to the wall. No, please...not this!

"Hey! Don't go bu- You're that girl who Koujaku has been worried about!"

I look up and I see her heavily applied makeup. I look around and all her friends have equally as heavy makeup. They would look nice without it I bet. I wouldn't dare tell it to them. Then I realize I'm cornered, on the ground, in an alleyway with girls who hate me. Shit. Why do I have to be in my mind so much?

"Um...yeah what about it?"

Try to keep composed attitude. Try to ignore that fact that you are in deep trouble. Try to think of a way out. Just calm down. The next thing you know I'm punched in the face and pulled up by the hair. I protested in pain.

"Hey! That hurts! Stop!" 

"No, we'll ruin your face. That way Koujaku will ignore you!~"

I'm thrown against the wall and I feel a pounding pain in my head. I clutch my head tightly and shut my eyes. I'm kicked in my stomach and their heels grind into my stomach. It hurts but, the more I scream the more they kick. I'll just have to remain unrespo- too late I feel my tears falling. 

"Aw, the little girl is crying!"

They kicked my head. No, I hear a ringing. It's the same one from a few years ago. I roll up into a ball on the floor. I feel my sobs get louder. I start to shake in fear. This can't be a replica. I'll die for sure. They said I couldn't get hurt any more!

"Girls! What the hell are you doing?!"

I hear Koujaku's voice. It was harsher than I've ever heard it but, it brought relief to me. I calm down now that I know I'm okay. Now, I can sleep. I think the pain will go away. 

"Hey, hey, [Name]."

I open my eyes slightly to be met with worried red eyes. I smile slightly and his worry deepens. I feel him carrying me and the world is becoming noticeably hazy. I coughed and I check my hand. Oh no...it looks red. I close my eyes as sleep tries to take over me. 

"Thanks..."

____________Another time skip brought to you by Ginti and Decim!~__________

A constant beep, a familiar beep...I was in a hospital. I groan as I get used to the white of the hospital. Then my sense of the world becomes a little more heightened. I open my eyes and I see a lot of people looking very sad. It was the whole squad. Clear and Koujaku were crying. Aoba and Mizuki were trying to calm them both. Mink and Noiz both had faces that actually showed emotion. Was it pity? Or was it pure sadness? Ren sat in a seat that was next to the hospital bed. He stared at the wall blankly. I've never seen him this way. Wait, does it mean I got severely hurt? Oh no. I've got to smile. 

"Owww" I yawn and stretched. I can't let them know I saw. " I'm awake guys! Thanks for taking me to the hospital."

Now it's time for a closed eye smile. Then laugh and look around at every one. Their faces changed, now they all tried to look happy. Is this what friends do to sick friends? I am suddenly embraced by Koujaku and Clear. They sobbed and couldn't stop blubbering. I pat both of their heads.

"Hey, I'm okay. Don't cry. I'll be fine."

Clear quickly got up and smiled. Koujaku soon followed but he stayed silent. Clear started talking about sweet nonsense. I smiled and listened to every word like it was my last time listening to him. Everyone got a chance to talk and I listened. It made me happy that they cared. Eventually everyone left except Koujaku. He stayed behind and I wondered why. 

"Hey Koujaku. I want to thank you for saving me. I'm glad you-"

I feel a sudden pair of lips meet mine and my eyes widen. I slowly melt into the kiss and bring him closer for a deeper kiss. He pulled away with saddened eyes.

"I love you. I want to to be mine. I don't know what would have happened if I wasn't inspecting my territory."

I smile softly and nod. This isn't good. He's never really been the straightforward type. 

"I love you too. I would really like that. And...don't think too negatively."

He kissed me once more and told me to stay seated upright. So I did and he started to brush my hair. It calmed me. I just didn't notice he was crying till the last second. I had my eyes closed and was listening to the humming he was making. It was nice. I was nearly asleep when he was done. I laid back on the bed and my vision was a little blurred but, the Squad entered the room silently. I feel Koujaku give my hand a soft squeeze. Everyone was silent. It was so contrary to how they normally are. My eyes felt heavy...really heavy. I feel a kiss on my forehead. I focused my attention and it was Koujaku. That's when I noticed he was crying. I looked around and everyone was crying. Why were they? I was going to be fine. There was nothing to worry about. They didn't hurt me fatally. Even if wasn't to get hurt again...it wasn't that bad, Right? Yes, I was right. I'll close my eyes and wake up again tomorrow. 

"Goodnight...little bird."

Those were the last words I heard. I had fallen into the deep abyss of my dreams, or so I thought. I was in the darkness for a little bit. Then everything was cut off like that. I don't know why. I haven't awoken. There was memories being played in this darkness. It must be an odd dream. I'll wake up. I'll wake up tomorrow. I promise.


End file.
